Send Me An Angel
by Takari-san
Summary: Lyserg x Jeanne (sort of). 7 year old Lyserg wishes that on his birthday, he would meet an angel and he did.


**Send me an Angel**

**Pairing: Lyserg x Jeanne**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

Takari-san: This was inspired by an edited picture (Lyserg x Jeanne) given to me by Ashly (Arigato!!! ___). Well, I guess that's all… ^___^ enjoy this fic and may you have cavities because of the sweetness of the fic (which is my mission but it probably won't happen *sigh*).

***

A over-jubilant 7 year old boy began running up to his father, "Father, father! I know what I want for my birthday now!"

His father smiled and carried the young boy up, "What is it Lyserg? What do you want your daddy and mommy to give you for your birthday?"

"Well, I know that I can't be a dowser yet, and I have to do that on my own so one day I can be as good as daddy, or maybe even surpass him! So I decided to pick something else instead…" Lyserg smiled and his father did too and urged him to go on…

 "Send me an Angel Father! I watched them in television and they are so cool! They have white wings and they protect the people! They are also kind and good, they also believe in justice! I don't care if it's only for a day, just today when it's my birthday, I just want to see a real life angel!" Lyserg exclaimed as if talking about the greatest superhero of all.

His father smiled and his mother approached the two of them hearing what Lyserg had said. She patted him on the head, "I'm sorry Lyserg… but your father and I can't send you an angel… we haven't ever even seen one…"

"Is that true father?" Lyserg asked his father with a small pout.

His father nodded, "I'm sorry son…" He also brought Lyserg, down back to the ground where his mother could hug him.

Lyserg's mother then hugged her green-haired son, "Don't worry Lyserg, angels come to you, sent by the Lord. Now since, we're still waiting for the day your angel comes to you, how about this? Your father and I will take you to a store and let you choose a toy or book you want for your birthday!" his mom said hugging her son with affection.

Lyserg's face brightened up and he smiled, "Sure! Can I get this book about this detective, can I?"

His parents smiled and his father patted the head of his son and said, "Of course you can…"  
  


"Let's go then!" Lyserg said with a bright smile.

Lyserg soon found himself in the bookstore. He excitedly ran to the shelves looking for the book he wanted to buy but paused when he heard his father call him.

"Lyserg! Your mother and I would be waiting for you near the exit to purchase your book. Go on and find it…" His father called out with a gentle smile on his face.

Lyserg nodded then continued his run to the wooden shelves, which was triple his size. After a few moments, (he had been to the bookstore often and he already knew where the book was, apparently, he was eyeing it for quite a while) he arrived at the children's section.

He grinned broadly and went to a certain shelf to find the book, it was then when he saw a little girl, probably a few years younger than him, maybe two or three years? She was outstretching her hand to pull out a certain book, the Bible, but she couldn't because she was frail and small.

"Let me help you… it was this book you wanted to get, right?" Lyserg told the little girl as he pulled out the Bible from the shelves, for him, it was something big, that he showed he was a 'big boy' now. He then gestured to give it to the girl who was rather small.

The little girl looked up and found herself facing a young boy with green hair; he held a sweet smile. She graciously took the book and uttered a soft 'thank you'.

Lyserg smiled, he didn't know why but this little girl seemed heavenly, she seemed so pure and innocent… of course, children are meant to be pure and innocent but she… she seemed purer and more innocent than others, if that made sense at all.

"It's nothing." He told her then with a smile he asked, "Do you need me to help you find the counter, or maybe your parents?"

The little girl shook her head, "I don't have parents."

"I'm sorry…" Lyserg said thinking that he might have hurt the girl's feelings.

The girl smiled, "Don't worry about it…"

"Do you need any help then?" Lyserg smiled offering his help to the little girl, after all, he already knew the bookstore pretty well and it would be better for the girl to have someone guide her.

The girl looked at Lyserg and smiled, "Don't worry about it kind sir… I really thank you for your help but I must be finding Sister now."

Lyserg nodded and smiled, "Okay then, it was nice meeting you."

The girl bowed politely and began to walk away.

Lyserg then shouted, "Wait… what's your name?"

The girl turned around and smiled, "It's Jeanne…"

He smiled contentedly and went to the shelf that contained the book he wanted to buy, thinking about the girl…

She reminded him of something, or rather someone…

She reminded him of an angel.

~~~

On their way home, Lyserg's parents bought him a cake in the bakery and some candy as treats for the 7 year old, which Lyserg said would be great to eat with his friends at school.

Lyserg's mother then asked him, "How was your day today son?"

"It was great! And you're right mother, angels do come to you, and on the strangest times…" Lyserg told his mother.

His parents then looked at him with bewildered looks on their faces.

Lyserg then laughed, "I met an angel today…" he told them thinking about the girl.

His parents then smiled as if that explained everything. His father then patted his head and told him, "That's great to know your birthday wish was fulfilled then…"

"Ahh…" Lyserg nodded with a light blush and a wide smile.

***

12 year old Lyserg Diethyl woke up from his peaceful slumber and looked around at his surroundings. His dream was still vividly in his mind, he smiled at that thought, something he rarely done after his parents' death.

He then looked at the person beside him.

Iron Maiden Jeanne was seated there, sensing that someone was looking at her; she turned around. She smiled when she saw Lyserg Diethyl, one of the X Laws smiling at her.

"Is there something wrong, Lyserg-san?" Jeanne asked him blinking.

Lyserg smiled then shook his head, "No… actually today… things seem rather right…"

Jeanne looked at the green-haired dowser with a confused look, and then shrugged. All that mattered for her that Lyserg was happy that day, and the reason didn't really matter. She loved seeing the ones around her happy, it made her feel that it was a reason to terminate evil from the world, so many more can smile.

Lyserg then mumbled something, "Send me an angel, huh?"

He laughed softly knowing that his angel was right beside him.

***Owari***

Takari-san: *laughs* I finished this rather quickly, though *sighs* it's rather short, ne? It turned out rather cute, for me anyway… *sweatdrops* I guess it didn't turn out too romance-filled… *laughs* my exact reason to just put it in the General/Romance (I mean there is a bit of romance even the smallest bit) section, and on how it turned out, it would be rated G *laughs* ^__^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this… **R/R!******


End file.
